Fable fan fiction:The old Kingdom and the Demon doors
by CypieNdTyty
Summary: This is the story of Lucian Brocaro Remorse. A 17 year boy in the Guild of heroes. He writes a journal about his life in the guild.He meets a girl who plays a big role in this story and works on trying to discover the story and secrets of the things called demon doors.His journey becomes unsure and factual toward the old ere are enemy's,allies and,Consistent characters.


This fan fiction is based off the Amazing game of fable. There a lot of references from the  
game mainly cause its based off the is also a story me(Tyler) and (Cypress) have been  
writing in a He said's She saids's ideas are from are own heads and not copied  
Please enjoy the fan fiction for there is chapters to increments do differ  
throughout this fan fiction from days to fan fiction is also wrote in  
many points of view,for example 3rd,1st and Is based off of journal entry's. Please enjoy  
your reading!

~~~~Chapter 1 I am Lucian~~~~  
(4-27-1473)  
Hi,I'm Lucian Brocaro Remorse. I'm 17 and an apprentice. This is my master,  
Icidian Monsanto, is urging meto keep one.I really don't know why, he saids it has something  
to do with "Memories."Just the whole idea feels so stupid. I mean, why must I keep a journal  
It's not like anyone is gonna be interested in it. Oh well if it satisfies Icidian then it's  
worth doing. Icidian is the current leader of what we call "The Heroes Guild".He is also my  
Master as of right anyways back on track. Like I said before, My names Lucian.  
I'm a Hero in training. Icidian is my master,and he will be teaching me all I need to know  
to become a successful im off to train.

(5-3-1473)  
Journal entry number 2. I haven't written in this journal for a little. But today Icidian  
is finally taking me on my first job. it may not sound like much but its something.  
It's definitely alot better then poking hay dummy's with a rusty sword that is barely still  
together.I get my first patrol of this wonderful town borrowstone. I get to show Icidian  
how mature I've become over these may even make me a Guard if I do well enough.  
I also just received my first sword and my lord, I thank you for this Opportunity  
The shield is just so heavy feels so pointless carrying it if its gonna slow you  
at least its heavy compared to my practice off the patrol I  
might even be late there. I guess writing in a journal isn't so bad after all.  
well wish me luck.

(5-4-1473)  
When Icidian escorted me to the town of borrowstone. After all, I've been behind the walls  
of the guild for most of my was Marvelous!The buildings,the people,and oh lordy  
the food was unlike anything I had ever was job was was a Giant  
wasp infestation in the tavern. When I say giant wasps I mean. . . Giant!They were at least 2  
feet long at my training had proved itself wasps were finished off  
in no time at all. at least 7 or 8 lay dead on the taverns basement I had defeated  
all the 2 foot wasps, I met Icidians number 2 man outside the told this one job  
had made me very renowned in this town. I decided right there that i do not want to be  
anything other then a hero.

(5-20-1473)  
Icidian has rewarded me with a slightly used crossbow.I began training right away with  
the Acquaintance of mine,Amethyst had informed me of a bandit invasion in the  
Guild Woods. They planned to attack the guild and ransack ,not on my watch  
at was just as experienced as I was with melee combat,but neither of us  
really knew how to use a hid in the was late dusk the air was cool,  
and the wind blew slightly,Just enough to make the leaves hid in the bushes  
because they seemed to cover are noises the woods were silent for the longest time  
The air seemed to stand enough as loud as ever they came cussing and swearing.  
Half of them so drunk they couldn't walk loaded are crossbows as silently as  
possible and signal to let the bolts go is when the silver leaf enough  
it feel shortly after they came into sight. a barrage of arrows struck the bandits.I sware  
me and Amethyst must of killed 4 or 5 alone with are was no way they could see us  
Shortly after I shot my 3rd bolt we were drawn stumbling and yelling  
they rushed me and Amethyst but were easy to finish off. Admitingly I did get knicked below  
my eye, but that didn't stop me. I pierced one of there throats with my steel kantana.  
I cut the other bandits arm off and then he tried to flee but was shot down before he could  
leave the battle last of them left yelling and swearing there boss would hear  
about one was concerned would be ready if they ever and Amethyst  
shook hands greeted each other and introduced ourselves. I've always seen her around the guild,  
turns out shes an ace at throwing knives. This was the start to a very good friendship.


End file.
